Christmas Painting
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: SpaPruss—maka saat teriakkan itu kembali bergema dalam ruang yang dipenuhi kegelapan, Sang Maut mengerling tajam ke arah jiwa berkabut rasa takut. Sebuah seringai tertarik—"Selamat Natal, sayang."—dia sadar bahwa ia terlambat jika ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Special posted for Christmas day.


_**Christmas Painting**_

* * *

Surai pirangnya ditiup angin perlahan.

Mata safir itu bergerak perlahan menyusuri lingkungan kelam di sekitar bangunan tua yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia menghela nafas dan menyeret kakinya lebih dekat ke arah bangunan bergaya Victoria di hadapanya. Aura kelam sontak menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitarnya.

Salju di bawah kakinya seperti lebih tebal di banding tadi saat ia baru berangkat dari rumah. Ini bulan Desember. Artinya musim dingin di sebagian besar wilayah Eropa. Itu juga artinya Natal, dan malam ini tanggal dua puluh empat Desember. Tepat saat malam natal.

Seharusnya ia sedang duduk-duduk sambil bercengkerama bersama keluarganya, namun ia malah di sini; di hadapan sebuah bangunan tua bergaya Eropa lama yang menjulang tinggi dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas di mana-mana. Ini dia saja atau di sini memang dingin sekali?

Ia menyelipkan beberapa surai pirangnya ke belakang telinga, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia harus memorong rambut. Jika ia bisa kembali. Perlahan, ia menghela nafas. Merutuk kebodohannya untuk memercayai rumor itu—

—'tap' sadar-sadar ia sudah sampai di depan pintu bangunan tua itu. Ragu, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan kekosongan di sana. Angin musim dingin kembali berhembus, dan itu cukup membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dan ia mendorong pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Memasuki bangunan bercat—sepertinya—putih itu, ia berjalan makin dalam. Namun saat ia masuk makin dalam, ia menghela nafas lega. _Tidak ada apa-apa_. Ia tersenyum angkuh, _rumor itu cuma omong kosong_.

Dengan langkah kaki tegap ia masuk lebih dalam dan menatap beberapa lukisan yang tergantung di dinding bangunan bagian dalam. Ia mengeryit, di antara semua lukisan yang terlihat tua, salah satu lukisan di sana terlihat sangatlah baru. Dengan perlahan, ia meraba tekstur lukisan itu.

Tekstur cat minyak yang mengering teraba di jarinya.

Lukisan seorang pemuda berkulit coklat khas Mediteranian dengan mata sehijau zambrud yang menyala cemerlang. Tapi entah kenapa, ia dapat melihat kilatan dalam iris itu. Kilatan yang penuh ... amarah.

Mendadak, ia mengalihkan pandang dari emerald itu ke arah jemarinya yang tengah meraba tekstur liquid di atas bidang kanvas itu. Kaget, perlahan ia menjauhkan jarinya dari lukisan itu dan menatapnya. Seketika itu pula, ia membatu. Jari putihnya ternodai semacam cairan merah kental. Apa itu? Cat minyak yang masih basah? Tapi ...

... mana mungkin ...

Saat ia kembali menatap lukisan itu, ia menyadari bahwa cairan merah itu berasal dari dada kiri si objek lukisan. Namun yang membuatnya tersentak mundur ke belakang ...

Si pemuda Mediteranian yang tadinya memperlihatkan wajah melankolis—

"A-aa ...?!"

—kini menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Selamat Natal."

Dan saat teriakkan itu menggaung di seluruh bangunan, para burung hantu mengepakkan sayapnya dan memilih untuk pergi; enggan ikut campur dengan urusan Sang Maut.

.

.

* * *

Hetalia Fan-fiction: 'Christmas Painting'

Cast(s): Prussia/**Gilbert** Beilschmidt | Spain/**Antonio** Fernandez Carriedo | Portugal/**Alfonso** Fernando Carriedo

Genre: **Horror** | Supernatural | **Suspense** | Mystery | **Angst** | **Romance**

Rate: T – **M for mature contents**

Warning: **Typo**(s) | **OOC**, probably? No, **MUST BE OOC** | **Slight** **Gore** | SpaPruss | **Chara(s) death** | AU | **Ghost!Spain** | **Minor implicit lime** | Time-Line ngaco | **Mild-Language**

Now Playing: Now © Trouble Maker

* * *

.

Tiada hari esok untuk kita, sayang.

.

* * *

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Christmas Painting © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

Gilbert Beilschmidt meneguk _Latte_-nya dengan gamang.

Iris merahnya melirik tajam ke arah vas bunga di atas meja, seolah sesuatu bagian dari vas bunga dan bunga mawar merah di dalamnya melakukan hal yang menyinggungnya. _Trench-coat_ coklat muda yang membalut tubuh ramping proposionalnya nampak begitu hangat, namun tatapan dingin darinya membuat atmosfer terasa menegangkan.

Di seberang ia duduk, terbatasi meja bundar, Matthew Williams duduk sambil menatap Gilbert takut-takut. Membuka mulut hendak berucap, akhirnya Matthew mengurungkan niatnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Gilbert sendiri masih bungkam sedari tadi, nampak enggan berkomentar soal kematian sahabatnya.

Ya, ia dan Matthew baru saja mengikuti upacara pemakaman seorang Francis Bonnefoy. Sahabat Gilbert sekaligus sepupu Matthew.

Menerima berita duka tersebut tadi pagi, Gilbert, yang saat menerima kabar dari Matthew masih dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, bergegas pergi ke tempat sang sahabat akan dimakamkan.

Padahal rencananya mereka akan ke Chicago selama liburan Natal ...

"Kalau kau mau bicara," Gilbert mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas meja kafe, menatap Matthew sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "bicara saja." Ia mengalihkn pandangan ke arah jalanan yang ramai akan kendaraan bermotor.

"A-ah ..." canggung, Matthew mengelus tengkuknya. Padahal biasanya Gilbert selalu ceria dan mereka juga cukup akrab, namun sepertinya sang _German_ masih terpukul atas kematian sahabatnya. Oh, jangan tanya, Matthew juga sangat kaget akan kematian kakak sepupunya itu. "Anu, sebenarnya Kak Francis bilang sesuatu kemarin ..."

Sekejap kemudian, Gilbert memasang telinganya seraya menatap Matthew lewat sudut matanya. Matthew, yang merasa diperhatikan, langsung sedikit tersentak. "U-ung ... itu, aduh ... gimana ngomongnya, ya ..."

"Matthew Williams," Gilbert berujar tegas, arah pandangannya menajam ke arah Matthew. "lanjutkan."

Meneguk liurnya susah payah, Matthew meneruskan, "Ka-katanya Kak Francis ma-mau pergi ke suatu tempat ..."

"Kemana?" tanya Gilbert, menajamkan telinga.

"I-itu ..."

"Matt, kumohon."

"Ka-kak Francis m-mau pergi ke—ke ..."

Matthew menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Ke _Mansion_ di pinggiran kota."

* * *

_Mansion_ itu.

Sebuah bangunan ala zaman Eropa kuno yang dibangun di pinggiran kota Florence. Jika tempat-tempat yang berbau kuno di sini sering dikunjungi dan seringkali juga bersifat sebagai museum terbuka, maka yang ini lain. Bangunan bekas peninggalan Spanyol ini masih berdiri kokoh tanpa asa yang—berani—mengunjunginya.

Selain karena kontur bangunan yang tidak terawat dan pohon-pohon rindang yang menutupi cahaya matahari ...

... rumor di rumah besar ini juga cukup untuk mengusir lalat-lalat penasaran.

Katanya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam rumah ini. Auranya, suramnya, juga ... penghuninya. Banyak yang bilang, di mansion itu terdapat ... katakanlah hantu. Arwah seorang bangsawan Spanyol di zaman itu, yang menghantui rumah megah ini selama berabad-abad.

Ada satu rumor yang lain, yang berkaitan dengan rumor bangsawan Spanyol itu. Rumor tentang lukisan sang bangsawan Spanyol—yang hidup saat malam Natal. Ya, malam Natal. _Tepat saat Francis tewas_, Gilbert mengerang pelan. Rumor itu mengatakan bahwa sang bangsawan akan kembali bangkit dari kematiannya tepat pada malam Natal.

Di hari yang sama, tepat saat nyawa sang aristokrat direnggut.

Ya, putra bungsu keluarga bangsawan Spanyol itu tewas di malam Natal. Bunuh diri, tepat di bawah pohon Natal. Menusukkan belati ke dadanya sendiri lalu meringkuk di bawah pohon Natal dan meregang nyawa di sana. Lalu kelurganya pindah, kembali ke Spanyol.

Rumor itu berkembang pesat, tiap tahun, ada saja satu dua orang yang tewas—katanya—karena sang bangsawan yang masih menghantui mansion tua itu.

Dan sahabatnya tewas karenanya.

Gilbert menggeretakkan giginya, menggulung halaman ke bawah dan mendesah kencang penuh kefurstasian.

Keluarga si bangsawan, Gilbert membaca, satu per satu tewas. Semua diteror oleh arwah si bungsu. Kejadian paling parah terjadi satu tahun setelah kematian si bungsu, tepat saat korban terakhir—anggota keluarga tearkhir yang masih hidup—diteror. Kakak kandung si bungsu.

Dituliskan, bahwa si sulung tidak mati dibunuh arwah sang adik.

—tapi mati depresi lalu bunuh diri karena terus diteror si bungu.

Jemari Gilbert mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Ini tidak rasional." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia akan pergi ke sana. Ke mansion itu. Tahun depan. Tepat saat malam Natal nanti.

Rasa penasaran mungkin memang membunuh kucing.

Namun ia yakin, bahwa rasa penasaran itu akan mempertemukannya dengan si bungsu aristokrat.

Akan mempertemukannya dengan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

* * *

Sudah satu tahun sejak kematian Francis.

Ini tanggal dua puluh tiga Desember dan Gilbert tengah berdiri di hadapan pusara sang sahabat. Francis Bonnefoy, terukir di atas batu nisan. Ia melempar sebuket bunga Edelweiss ke atas gundukkan tanah berbalut salju itu.

"Itu dari Roderich." Ia berujar, lalu mengeluarkan sebatang mawar dari balik punggungnya. "Ini dariku." Melemparkan mawar merah itu ke atas makam sang sahabat.

Angin dingin meniup helaian rambut putihnya, ia menghela nafas. "Omong-omong, _Frog_—kheh, aku ketularan Arthur memanggilmu kodok." Ia terkekeh lalu memandang langit biru. "Cara matimu yang kurang awesome itu ..." menoleh kembali ke arah nisan Francis, seolah sang sahabat tengah duduk di atasnya. "Mungkin aku akan menyusulnya."

Ia merasa bahwa nisan Francis memandangnya tajam dan mengancamnya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh apa pun. "Tak apa, Francis." Ia berbalik menjauhi nisan itu. "Kalau aku mati, setidaknya aku tidak penasaran lagi."

* * *

Malam Natal di Florence tahun ini tidak terlalu baik.

Bukan salju, yang ada malam rintikan hujan yang menggila beserta angin berhembus kencang. Seolah menahan semua orang di rumah. Seolah mencegah Gilbert datang ke _mansion_ itu.

Gilbert menarik nafas, memandang mansion yang ada di hadapannya. Payung _Midnight Blue_—_Prussian Blue_; ia lebih suka menyebut warna itu—yang ia bawa dari rumah nampaknya masih tak dapat membuatnya kering sepenuhnya, ia menggigil merasakan angin berhembus.

Ia dengan berhati-hati berjalan di atas tanah, berusaha agar tidak terpeleset melewati perpaduan salju dan air. Sesekali ia memandang _Swiss Army_ yang melingkar di tangannya, baru sekitar jam tujuh malam dan suasana sudah sesuram ini. Ia sudah tahu alasan yang kuat kenapa tempat ini dibilang angker.

Susah payah, akhirnya ia dapat mencapai pintu _mansion_. Lega, ia memegang daun pintu sembari melipat payungnya dan meletakkannya di atas lantai. _Biarlah kalau hilang_, ia pikir. Jemarinya menggenggam daun pintu dan mendorong pintu kayu itu. Cukup berat, dan ia harus berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa membuat jalan untuk masih ke dalam mansion itu.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas lega dan menjejakkan kaki ke dalam _mansion_ itu. Hal pertama yang ada di pikirannya; rumah ini jauh lebih besar jika dilihat dari dalam. Takjub, ia masuk sambil mengagumi arsitektur bangunan ini. Kokoh walaupun telah diterjang berbagai badai dan perang di masa lalu.

Di sini benar-benar gelap, ia bergantung pada senter di genggaman tangan sebagai satu-satunya penerangan. Perlahan, ia berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan kontur _mansion_; sampai tak menyadari gerakan di belakangnya—bahkan tak menyadari bahwa pintu tadi telah tertutup dan terkunci.

Pandangannya mendadak terkunci pada piano klasik di sayap kanan ruang megah itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekati piano berdebu itu dan duduk di atas kursinya. Ia pernah belajar piano bersama temannya dari Austria, dan ia menguasai beberapa lagu. Fur Elise adalah kesukaannya, dengan melodi yang indah dan aura magis yang selalu menyertai.

Perlahan, ia meletakkan jemari lentiknya di atas tuts piano. Mengecek beberapa tangga nada dan mulai bermain dengan luwes. Beberapa kali salah memencet tuts, hingga ia harus mengulangi langkah sebelumnya. Namun akhirnya ia berhasil memainkan lagu mahakarya itu dan menjauhkan jemarinya dari piano.

_Tidak ada yang aneh_, ia membatin, _tunggu sampai aku memberitahu Ludwig dan Roderich_. Berdiri dan berbalik hendak pulang. Itu, sampai piano di belakangnya memainkan lagu Chopin.

Sontak Gilbert terkesiap dan melompat menjauhi piano itu.

Namun tidak, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Dan yang lebih melegakkan, piano itu tidak memainkan lagu apapun. Ia menghela nafas sembari mengelus dadanya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah pintu.

Sebelum matanya menatap sosok pemuda dalam lukisan di dekatnya. Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, ia mendekati dinding itu dan memandangi salah satu lukisan di antara banyak lukisan di sana. Lukisan yang satu ini terlihat begitu nyata, seperti foto, mungkin.

Ia meraba tekstur cat minyak yang telah mengering itu, sembari memandangi detail lukisan di hadapannya. Potret seorang pemuda—sepertinya bangsawan—dari dataran Mediteranian sana; ia mengetahuinya dari mata hijau cerah dan kulit coklat, atau dari rambut ikal coklat yang dipotong pendek itu.

Irisnya hijau cemerlang, menatap dengan melankolis ke arah depan. Memakai baju khas bangsawan Eropa dulu. Dengan warna merah menyala yang kontras di kulit coklat terbakar mataharinya. Gilbert tersentak merasakan tekstur cairan kental teraba oleh jari telunjuknya. Mungkin cat minyak basah dari baju merah si Spaniard. Eh, tapi ... masa sih?

Lantas ia menatap jarinya, mengeryit melihat substansi merah pekat menodai tangannya. Ia membawa jemari pucatnya ke hidung, mencium bau apa yang ada dalam cairan itu. Langsung mengerutkan dahi begitu mencium bau karat dari cairan itu. Bau karat yang mirip sekali dengan bau ...

... darah.

Gilbert terkejut dan menatap ke arah lukisan itu kembali, tepat ketika lukisan itu menyeringai ke arahnya. Gilbert membulatkan matanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan lukisan itu.

Sebelum ia berlari, ia mendengar seseorang berbisik padanya; "Kau tak akan bisa kabur."

Kalap, Gilbert mempercepat laju larinya. Membuatnya menabrak beberapa perabot dan hampir terjatuh terantuk sesuatu. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya satu; menggapai pintu dan segera keluar dari _mansion_ terkutuk ini.

Namun saat ia menggapai pintu.

"Lho ...?"

Bunyi daun pintu yang dengan paksa dibuka tutup memenuhi mansion itu. Oh, terkunci.

"Hah?! Omong kosong, bagaimana benda sialan ini bisa terkunci?!"

Mengumpat kasar, Gilbert menendang pintu itu dan mengerang keras penuh ke-frustasian. Ini mulai mengerikan—_well_, sangat mengerikan. Sekali lagi, ia menjangkau daun pintu dan berusaha membukanya; namun semua itu tak ada gunanya.

Menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha berfikir rasional sambil memikirkan jalan keluar. Gilbert dengan enggan menoleh ke belakang, kekosongan menghantuinya. Saraf parasimpatik miliknya berangsur-angsur bekerja, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat memburu.

Ilusi.

_Itu semua hanya ilusi kan?_ Gilbert menghela nafas tenang dan sekali lagi, berusaha membuka pintu itu. Hasilnya masih sama; pintu itu terkunci. _Mungkin macet_, Gilbert berasumsi. _Sebaiknya aku cari jalan keluar lain_. Ia menjauhkan jemarinya dari kenop pintu dan berjalan menjauh.

Saat melewati lukisan aristokrat Spanyol tadi, Gilbert berusaha untuk tak menoleh. Untung saja senter-nya tak terjatuh saat berlari tadi, jadi ia masih mempunyai penerangan selain bulan yang mengintip dari balik jendela usang atau pun lilin-lilin putih yang menyala di sepanjang dinding lorong.

Gilbert sontak menghentikkan langkahnya.

Tunggu ... lilin? Sejak kapan ada lilin yang menyala di mansion ini? Yang paling penting ...

Siapa yang menyalakannya?

Seraya menarik nafas tajam, Gilbert mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengedarkan pandang mencari jalan keluar lain. Rumah sebesar ini pasti mempunyai jalan keluar lain atau setidaknya jalan rahasia kan?

Sementara kakinya terus berjalan menyusuri lorong-entah-dimana itu, pikirannya tertuju pada kejadian yang tadi baru saja menimpanya. Lukisan itu. Seakan benar-benar hidup. Mata sewarna zambrud itu memancarkan kerinduan mendalam yang tak dapat Gilbert pahami sepenuhnya.

Di sepanjang lorong, bukan hanya lukisan—yang sepertinya adalah—potret keluarga Carriedo, ada pula beberapa replika lukisan terkenal. Di antaranya, yang paling menarik perhatian Gilbert, adalah lukisan karya Botticelli. _L'mappa de Inferno_. _Map of Hell_.

Atau mungkin beberapa lukisan karya Da Vinci dan gaya lukis khas seorang Vincent van Gogh yang turut serta menghiasi sepanjang lorong. Dan di saat ia tengah mengangumi lukisan-lukisan penuh estetika yang tergantung di lorong, ia menemukan potret seluruh keluarga Carriedo.

Semua anggota keluarga kecil Carriedo—seorang pria yang cukup berumur, wanita yang duduk dengan anggun di sebelahnya, dan dua orang remaja seumurannya—yang menatap ke luar kanvas. Ia mengenali salah satu di antaranya. Remaja berambut coklat ikal dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang berdiri di sebelah si wanita anggun.

Itu Antonio.

Dan ia yakin bahwa remaja lain yang berdiri di seberang satunya adalah sang kakak. Anak sulung keluarga Carriedo. Yang menjadi korban terakhir teror Antonio. Entah siapa namanya, yang jelas wajahnya lumayan mirip dengan Antonio.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia meninggalkan lukisan itu dan kembali fokus mencari jalan keluar dari mansion ini. Di luar dugaan, walaupun ia sudah memperkirakan bahwa mengelilingi mansion ini untuk mencari jalan keluar akan memakan tenaga, ternyata menyusuri seluruh ruangan di mansion ini membuatnya kelelahan.

Beristirahat sejenak, Gilbert memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki. Ruangan itu penuh dengan ukiran, warna merah dan emas tanda kejayaan menjadi warna yang mendominasi di sana. Gilbert memperhatikan dengan detail ruangan itu sembari mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

Bodohnya ia tidak membawa ponsel.

Tadinya, ia mau membawanya. Tapi entah karena apa ponsel hitam itu malah tertinggal di atas meja nakas kamarnya. Entah ia yang ceroboh atau ia memang ditakdirkan untuk mencari sendiri jalan untuk keluar dari sini.

Saat ia melihat pohon Natal yang menjulang di tengah ruangan ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ini ruang utama. Ruang di mana Antonio tewas tahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengingatnya membuat Gilbert bergidik ngeri dan berniat buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Tetapi tangan-tangan itu keburu menjeratnya.

"AAA—!" kaget, Gilbert memekik seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman di lengannya. Dan saat ia berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa—atau apa—yang menahannya, ia membelalak begitu tahu bahwa sepasang tangan kekar itu adalah milik Antonio.

"Kenapa buru-buru, manis?"

Sekuat tenaga, Gilbert berteriak seraya mencoba kabur dari Antonio. Namun cengkeraman sang Carriedo bungsu benar-benar kuat. "Lepaskan!" ia menjerit, mencakar-cakar ke arah Antonio yang setengah transparan; namun tangan itu begitu nyata dan tak nyata di saat yang bersamaan. "Kau tidak nyata!"

"Oh?" Antonio menyeringai, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gilbert. "Tapi aku nyata, bagaimana dong?"

Teriakkan Gilbert semakin keras seiringan dengan perlawanannya, hingga akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman Antonio; entah perlawanannya yang memang berhasil atau Antonio sengaja melepas cengkeramannya, Gilbert tak lagi peduli.

Segera setelah ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Antonio, ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia terus berlari, hingga merasakan bahwa send-sendi di seluruh tubuhnya berontak minta berhenti. Ia tak menurutinya dan terus berlari menjauh dari arwah Antonio.

"Tak ada jalan untuk kabur dariku, Gil."

Sesaat setelah suara itu beresonansi di telinga Gilbert, sosok Antonio muncul di hadapannya. Membuat sang albino muda memekik sambil berusaha menghentikkan laju larinya, hingga ia terjatuh di depan Antonio. Ketika kesadarannya berangsur pulih sepenuhnya, ia mendongak untuk menemui _emerald_ Antonio yang memandang nyalang ke arahnya.

Kaget, Gilbert melompat ke belakang dan menyeret tubuhnya dalam upaya menjauhi Antonio. "P-p-pergi!" ia menjerit, menatap nanar ke arah sosok Antonio yang malah mendekat ke arahnya. "Jangan mendekat!"

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"KYAAA!"

Saat jemari kokoh Antonio menggapai pergelangan kakinya dan menyeretnya entah kemana, yang dapat dilakukan Gilbert hanya mencakar-cakar lantai berdebu sambil terus menjerit ngeri dan menyumpahi Antonio. Yang mana semuanya tak dihiraukan oleh Antonio.

Air mata sudah menumpuk di mata Gilbert. Jadi, sampai sini? Ia akan berakhir di sini seperti Francis? Hah. Mungkin ini yang namanya karma.

Sama tiba-tibanya dengan tadi saat menariknya, Antonio melepaskan pergelangan kaki Gilbert. Sang _German_ buru-buru menjauh dari Antonio dan meringkuk ketakutan di sudut ruangan. Antonio menghela nafas. "Tenanglah sedikit."

Nafas Gilbert masih memburu, dan ia baru menyadari beberapa waktu kemudian bahwa ini adalah ruang utama. Tempat dimana tadi ia berusaha kabur dari Antonio. Memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk, Gilbert memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "M-mau apa kau membawa-k-ku ke—ke sini?"

Antonio menoleh kecil ke arah Gilbert, tersenyum tipis dan memfokuskan matanya ke arah pohon natal di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Sebelum menjawabmu, aku mau bertanya," sang arwah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. "kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

Bingung, Gilbert mengeryitkan dahi. "A-apa?" ia menyahut dengan nada gemetar. Antonio melirik ke arahnya dan Gilbert terkesiap detik itu juga. Saat Antonio mendekat ke arahnya, ia tidak lagi ketakutan.

Tubuhnya pelahan tak lagi tegang, tangannya tak lagi memeluk erat lutut. Dan air mata di matanya seolah tak pernah ada. Itu semua karena _ruby_-nya bertubrukan dengan _emerald_ milik Antonio. Dan ia bersumpah, mata itu, mencerminkan kerinduan dan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

Hatinya meringis sakit saat itu juga.

Antonio berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Parah. Ia baru sadar kalau tangannya bergerak mengelus sisi wajah Antonio yang teransparan sesaat setelah mata Antonio membelalak. "Entahlah ..." dan ia menjawab, menatap _emerald_ Antonio.

Sang _Spaniard_ nyengir kuda dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ikut denganku, yuk."

Gilbert menerima uluran tangan itu. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya, Antonio menoleh dan—tanpa menjawab—langsung menarik tangan albino itu agar berlari mengikutinya. Gilbert memekik pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti lari Antonio sembari terheran-heran.

Saat Antonio menembus sebuah palang melintang di depan mereka, jelas Gilbert terantuk dan langsung meringis kesakitan setengah mejerit. "Aduh! Antonio, tunggu du—aw!" tahu-tahu, Antonio sudah berhenti; membuat Gilbert menabrak tubuhnya. "Hei! Jangan berhenti mendada—da-dan kenapa kau tidak transparan?!"

Cengiran polos tergambar di wajah Antonio. "Lupa ini malam apa, Gil?"

"Ini malam Rabu, bodo—eh ..." ia lalu menatap kelereng Antonio begitu menyadari bahwa ini malam Natal. Antonio tersenyum lebar, menggenggam tangan Gilbert. Sang _German_ mengerjap, tangan yang menggenggamnya terasa lebih hidup, lebih nyata, lebih ... hangat. Gilbert tersentak.

"Aku selalu menjadi lebih _hidup_ di malam Natal." Antonio tersenyum sekilas pada tangan Gilbert dalam genggamannya. "Dan aku merasa lebih hidup karena malam ini ada yang menemaniku." Dengan tangan yang lain, Antonio menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambut ke belakang telinga Gilbert.

Wajah albino muda itu sontak memanas. Antonio mengangkat tangan mereka, mengecup punggung tangan Gilbert, membuat rona merah makin menjadi di kulit wajah tanpa pigmen miliknya. "Gilbert Beilschmidt," berlutut di hadapannya, Antonio mendongak untuk menyapa ruby itu. "malam ini, sudikah kau menemaniku di sini?"

Duh, Gilbert tahu Antonio memang hidup di masa lalu; cara romantis ini begitu kuno. Tapi begitu manis, Gilbert tersenyum kecil. "Tidak _awesome_ kan, kalau aku menolak permintaan bangsawan sepertimu?" goda Gilbert, membuat Antonio tertawa dan memeluk sosok di hadapannya.

Kaget, namun tangan Gilbert perlahan merayap ke punggung Antonio. Membalas pelukan sang bangsawan tempo dulu. Ia memejamkan mata, menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Antonio; menghirup feromon menggoda dari tubuh _Spaniard_ yang tengah memeluknya.

Setengah tak rela, Antonio melonggarkan pelukannya, hanya untuk menatap iris merah yang membuat bola mata itu terlihat indah. "Mau kuajak berkeliling, _señorita_?"

Gilbert memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku bukan seorang wanita—dan, ya ... aku mau." Dengan senyum tipis di wajah, Gilbert mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Antonio.

Namun saat Antonio membimbingny menuju ruang utama mansion, Gilbert langsung terkesiap melihat betapa rapihnya ruangan itu. Dengan lantai berkilat bersih dan segala perabot yang seolah masih baru. "I-ini ..."

Antonio menangkap kebingungan Gilbert. "Saat malam Natal, aku _hidup_. Begitu juga dengan mansion ini," ia membimbing Gilbert untuk masuk lebih dalam. "kecuali keluargaku."

Menangkap kilat kesedihan dalam _emerald_ itu, Gilbert segera maju dan dengan spontan memeluk lengan Antonio. Membuat Antonio terkejut, jangankan Antonio, ia sendiri juga terkejut akan apa yang dilakukannya. "A-aku kedinginan." Ia beralasan, Antonio tertawa pelan dan mengacak helaian perak miliknya.

"U-ung ... A-Antonio ..." Gilbert memanggil pelan, mendongak menatap pria bertubuhg tegap yang lengannya tengah ia peluk. "Anu ... itu, err ... bisa kau ceritakan tentang—maksudku, aku penasaran."

Sang bangsawan bungsu tersenyum maklum. "Tidak sopan kalau aku mengajakmu mengobrol sambil berdiri begini." Ia berjalan ke arah piano klasik yang sempat Gilbert mainkan saat pertama kali masuk ke mansion ini. "Sini," ia duduk, lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Albino muda itu menurut, dudu sembari memperhatikan Antonio. "Hm, aku harus mulai dari mana ya ...?" ia bergumam sendiri, meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. "Ah!" menekan salah satunya, membuat nada akor tonika keluar dari piano hitam itu. "Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari ..." memainkan melodi indah khas masa dulu, Antonio nyegir ke arah Gilbert.

"Waktu itu ..."

.

.

"_Hermano_, kau lihat partiturku?"

Suara Antonio Fernandez Carriedo memenuhi sepanjang mansion. Bergaung bergitu menabrak dinding-dinding beton. Sang Carriedo bungsu tengah mengacak-acak laci mejanya, sementara kamarnya nampak begitu berantakkan.

Saat pintu kayu kamarnya berderit terbuka, Antonio menoleh sejenak dan mendapati sosok kakaknya berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ya ampun, Toni ..." Alfonso Fernando Carriedo berdecak sebal sembari berkacak pinggang. "Badai apa tadi yang menerjang ke sini?" cibirnya, memungut beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Hehe, aku mencari partitur yang nanti malam akan aku mainkan di pesta." Antonio menjelaskan, kembali melempar benda dari lacinya ke udara—membuat Alfonso menggerutu kesal.

"Kau benar-benar akan bermain di pesta malam ini?" tanya Alfonso, duduk di atas kasur milik sang adik sambil mencermati beberapa partitur yang biasa Antonio dan dirinya mainkan. "Kheh, rajin sekali. Aku saja tidak ikut."

Kepala Antonio menyembul dari balik meja. "Lho? Kau jadi beneran tak akan tampil?" ia bertanya, lalu kepalanya kembali menghilang di balik meja. "Yah, aku juga ikut gara-gara ayah dan ibu terus mendesakku, sih." Si bungsu menggeram pelan, menarik keluar laci lain dan kembali mengacaknya.

Alfonso mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bilang aku sedang tidak mood main biola." Sulung Carriedo itu menjawab.

"Curang iiih!" Antonio melempar sebuah buku tipis ke arah Alfonso, sang kakak terkekeh dan melempar balik buku itu hingga akhirnya terhempas ke dinding di belakang Antonio.

"Makannya, pintar sedikit cari alasan." Alfonso terkekeh, menarik sesuatu dari balik bantal. "Dan, ini, partiturmu."

"Oh?! Terimakasih, _Hermano_!"

.

.

Selama jemari itu memainkan melodi lagu yang indah, bibir Antonio terus menceritakan tentang kisahnya. Gilbert mengeryit. "Kau dan kakakmu sering bermain musik bersama?"

"Mm-hmm ..." Antonio tersenyum lebar ke arah Gilbert. "Hermano pandai sekali bermain biola dan aku sering bermin piano." Kenang Antonio, menekan akor median dengan lembut dan melanjutkan lagunya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ... err ...?"

Antonio menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan menghela nafas. "Semuanya tidak selalu berjalan baik." Ia berujar. Menekan tuts-tuts yang lain sementara mata zambrud-nya mengikuti kemana arah jarinya berlari.

"Semua masalah dimulai dari pesta yang diadakan ayah malam itu."

.

.

"Permainanmu selalu bagus, 'Tonio."

"Terimakasih, ayah."

Segera setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah, Antonio menghampiri Alfonso yang tengah berdiri di dekat meja jamuan dengan muka suntuk. "Yo! _Hermano_!"

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Antonio. "Jaga tata kramamu di tengah pesta, Fernandez." Alfonso menghela nafas, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mendengus tajam ke arah adiknya. "Dan, yaampun, permainanmu biasa banget." Sindirnya, mengacak rambut ikal sang adik dengan gemas.

"Ahaha~! Terimakasih, _Hermano_!" Antonio mengambl segelas minuman alkohol dan meminumnya. "Harusnya Hermano tadi menemaniku bermain biola!" ujar Antonio, menyikut rusuk Alfonso dan membuat pria yang lebih tua dari Antonio itu meringis pelan.

"Hei, kau bisa mengganggu kesehatan jantungku." Keluh Alfonso, memukul lengan Antonio seraya tergelak berdua. Mereka terus saja mengobrol akrab, sesekali melontarkan ejekan dan pukulan hingga seorang wanita berjalan ke arah mereka.

Di belakang wanita itu, kepala keluarga Carriedo berjalan dengan penuh wibawa. "Nah, Alfonso, Antonio, kenalkan." Ia mendorong sang wanita dengan sopan, sementara wanita berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum lembut. "Ini Elizaveta Herdervary."

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gilbert, masih memandangi Antonio yang memainkan piano sembari bercerita. Antonio menoleh sejenak dan kembali fokus pada permainan pianonya.

Antonio mendesah samar, permainan pianonya kacau sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menguasai nada. "Dia itu ..." suara Antonio lirih, ia menunduk menatap jemari coklatnya yang berdansa di atas tuts hitam dan putih milik grand piano klasik itu.

Pandangannya menerawang. "Wanita yang akan dijodohkan," memainkan nada dengan sedikit kacau.

"aku atau Hermano."

.

.

"Ah, selamat malam, _señorita_." Antonio menyapa sopan diikuti Alfonso yang membungkuk sopan pada sang wanita berambut coklat muda di hadapan mereka. Saat melihat keramahan sang ayah pada si wanita Herdervary, keduanya tahu ini akan dibawa kemana.

"Kutinggal kalian bercakap-cakap, ya."

Elizaveta menatap dua aristokrat Spanyol itu bergantian. "Aha, salam kenal, saya Elizaveta, putri dari keluarga Heredervary." Sang gadis yang sama-sama bangsawan besar menunduk sopan sembari mengangkat sedikit gaunnya.

Antonio berdecak malas dan menepuk pundak Alfonso sebelum berbalik pada menu-menu makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Alfonso melirik sebentar ke arah Antonio dan akhirnya memilih untuk menemani Elizaveta bercengkerama. Antonio terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali.

Namun Elizaveta berjalan ke arahnya dan mengabaikan Alfonso. "Makanan apa yang paling Anda suka?" tanya sang pewaris tahta Herdervary padanya, Antonio terpaku beberapa saat.

"Err ... apa saja, aku tak terlalu pilih-pilih makanan." Jawabnya diiringi senyum canggung, Elizaveta tersenyum tipis.

"Saya suka pria yang tak pilih-pilih."

Ucapan itu membuat Carriedo bersaudara terkesiap. "Umm ... makasih?"

Kilatan di mata Alfonso jelas bukan pertanda baik.

.

.

Gilbert mengeryit. "Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang dijodohkan denan wanita itu?" tanyanya, menatap Antonio penuh rasa penasaran. Antonio kembal tersenyum lebar ke arah Gilbert.

"Siapa pun yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya, sebenarnya." Ia menggaruk helaian rambut coklat ikal miliknya dengan gugup dan tertawa lepas sejanak sebelum kembalu berujar, "Dan sepertinya aku yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya."

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Gilbert merespon ketus. "Oh."

Antonio terkekeh dan mengacak rambut pemuda albino yang terpaut puluhan tahun dengannya; dia itu arwah, ingat? "Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Sang German memajukan bibir seraya memutar bola matanya. "Bukan urusanku juga kalau kau menyukainya." Katanya tegas, melempar pandang ke arah lain sementara Antonio sudah menahan tawa. Ia mengelus rambut Gilbert sebelum kembali bercerita seraya memainkan pianonya.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk segera menikahi Elizaveta." Gilbert menatapnya tajam, Antonio buru-buru menambahkan ucapannya, "Tapi aku tidak setuju. Begitu jua dengan _Hermano_."

"Lalu? Bukankah perintah kepala keluarga bangsawan itu mutlak?"

"Yah ..." Antonio meringis pelan. "Aku akhirnya harus menyetujui pernikahan itu," ia bersumpah melihat ruby Gilbert berkilat cemburu. "tapi _Hermano_ masih saja tak suka pada ide bodoh itu."

Akor super-tonika terdengar dari piano klasik itu. "Kian hari, _Hermano_ makin menjauhiku."

"Hingga saat malam Natal ..."

.

.

"Aku bersumpah, _Hermano_! Pernikahan itu bukan ideku!"

"Apa peduliku?! Kau tetap akan menikah dengan Eli, bukan?!"

Pertengkaran dari dua bersaudara Carriedo itu teredam derasnya hujan. Antonio baru saja mengobrol dengan keluarga Herdervary sebelum akhirnya Alfonso datang dan membentaknya kasar.

Orang tua mereka sedang berkunjung ke rumah salah satu bangsawan lain, dan setelah keluarga Herdervary pergi, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah bersama beberapa pelayan. Suara barang pecah dan suara dari kedua Carriedo yang berteriak satu sama lain memenuhi seluruh rumah, bersibobok dengan suara derasnya hujan dan petir yang manyahut-nyahut di malam Natal.

Nampaknya malam Natal tahun ini kurang begitu baik.

Alfonso membanting vas bunga ke lantai, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping mengikuti jejak piring dan gelas-gelas yang telah dibanting oleh mereka berdua sebelumnya. "Kau benar-benar memalukan, Antonio!" bentak Alfonso. "Menikahi seseorang yang tak kau cintai!"

"Kau tahu ini ketetapan keluarga, _Hermano_!" Antonio balas berteriak seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Alfonso tertawa lepas dengan dipaksakan dan membanting meja di hadapannya.

"Pengkhianat! Pengecut!"

Antonio yang sudah tersulut emosi sedari tadi menendang kursi kayu di dekatnya. "Oh?! Kenapa? Kau cemburu, Alfonso?!" ia bertanya lantang, membuat Alfonso mendecih memperingatkan ke arahnya. "Elizaveta bahkan tidak mencintaimu!"

"Jaga bicaramu, bocah tengik!"

"Ahaha, jelas saja Eliza memilihku! Lihat dirimu, begitu berantakan!" Antonio meludah ke arah sang kakak, sementara Alfonso langsung menerjang Antonio sambil menyumpahinya.

Menghindar dari serangan mendadak sang kakak, Antonio hampir saja menabrak pohon Natal yang baru saja diselesaikan oleh pelayan-pelayan. "Hadapi saja, Alfonso, aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang kau cintai!"

"Kubilang jaga bicaramu, brengsek!"

Semua berjalan begitu cepat.

Hingga hanya darah yang terciprat ke lantai dan wajah Alfonso. Membelalak, Antonio merasakan rasa nyeri luar biasa di dada kirinya. Itu pisau. Alfonso baru saja menikamnya dengan pisau.

Sama tiba-tibanya, pisau itu dicabut dari dada sang bungsu Carriedo. "Bagaimana rasanya, adik sialan?" Alfonso membiarkan tubuh sang adik terperosot meringkuk di atas lantai.

Ia menunduk, menatap wajah sekarat sang adik. "Kheh, kau lemah, ya." Ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut ikal coklat Antonio yang identik dengannya. Si bungsu mengeryit kesal seraya meludah ke wajah Alfonso, membuat wajah sang kakak makin dipenuhi darahnya.

"Ha." Alfonso mendecih, menghapus noda darah sang adik dari wajahnya. "Lihat saja, apa Eli masih mau menikahi mayat sepertimu."

Dan ia kembali menancapkan pisau itu di dada Antonio, membuat Antonio memekik pelan dan melemas kembali. Alfonso tertawa seperti orang gila, menendang keras tubuh Antonio dan meninggalkan sang adik yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Seorang pelayan wanita bersurai pirang pendek nampak menutup mulutnya kaget di ambang pintu, Alfonso menyeringai ke arah si pelayan lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri. "Jaga rahasia ini, ya. Kalau tidak ..." ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si pelayan. "Tanggung sendiri akibatnya."

.

.

Gilbert terpana.

"J-jadi kau bukan tewas karena ..."

Spaniard di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, aku tidak bunuh diri."Antonio berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Gilbert. Sang German masih tak sadar selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya ia menerima genggaman tangan Antonio.

"Aku juga tidak membunuh semua anggota keluarga Carriedo, kalau kau mengira seperti itu." Antonio membimbing Gilbert agar menaiki tangga, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Hermano yang melakukan hal itu. Karena akhirnya Elizaveta tidak jadi dijodohkan baik denganku ataupun Hermano, ia marah dan akhirnya membunuh semua anggota keluarga Carriedo."

"Hingga akhirnya aku yang menghentikkan kegilaan Hermano, aku membunuhnya tepat setahun setelah aku tewas di sini."

Albino muda itu terdiam beberapa waktu. "Lalu kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang yang datang ke sini setiap malam Natal?"

Antonio menggandeng tangannya, Gilbert baru menyadari kalau mereka ternyata ada di sebuah kamar. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Antonio, ia menatap mata Gilbert dengan intens. "Aku kesepian, Gil."

Tanpa Gilbert sadari, ia mengelus rahang kokoh Antonio dan membawa sang Spaniard mendekat ke arahnya untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan singkat. "Kini kau tak lagi sendirian." Katanya, Antonio tersenyum kecil dan mengelus punggung tangan Gilbert yang ada di pipinya.

Jam di mansion itu berdentang sembilan kali, menandakan bahwa mereka siap menyambut hari esok. "Selamat malam Natal, Gil."

Lalu sang Spaniard kembali membawa mereka dalam satu lumatan candu. Gilbert menekan kepala Antonio, seakan tak ingin melepas kontak mereka. Sadar-sadar, ia sudah terbaring di atas kasur, di bawah tubuh Antonio. "A-Antonio ... aku—"

Kecupan singkat itu menghentikkan ucapan Gilbert. "Sssh ..." Antonio menenangkan, mencium kening Gilbert. "Malam ini saja, sayang. Karena ..." ia menelusuri leher Gilbert dengan lidahnya, membuat sang albino menggigit bibirnya menahan gejolak yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Tiada hari esok untuk kita, sayang."

Maka malam itu, mungkin hanya untuk malam itu, Gilbert menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Antonio. Ia memberikan apa yang ia punya dan Antonio menyentuhnya dengan lembut, namun liar di saat yang bersamaan.

Satu hal yang Gilbert lupa; bahwa ia sudah terlambat jika ingin mengenal Antonio lebih jauh.

Hingga saat matanya hendak tertutup, ia masih dapat menedngar suara sang aristokrat yang berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Te amo, Gilbert."

* * *

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Gilbert mengeluh merasakan sakt di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbaring saja dulu di atas kasur. Ia memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, mansion ini benar-benar berbeda dengan semalam. Berantakan. Namun kasur ini sepertinya sangat rapih.

Ia mendesah pelan dan meraih kemejanya yang terlempar ke atas meja nakas lalu memakainya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggung di dash-board kasur sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengacak rambut.

"Dia sudah pergi ..." lirihnya

_Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi_.

* * *

"Che, sebaiknya kau ikut casting untuk peran zombie." Arthur Kirkland menyenggol lengan Gilbert, membuat sang German mengerang malas sembali memutar bola matanya. "Seriusan, kau seperti mayat hidup."

"Terserah."

Sementara Gilbert memasukkan tangan ke saku celana jeans-nya, Arthur sibuk curhat tentang kepenatannya selama bekerja di Edinburgh. Betapa sang direktur cabang—yang sangat kebetulan adalah kakaknya—mengekangnya dan meyuruhnya ini itu lalu bla bla bla.

Gilbert tak lagi tertarik untuk mendengar.

Semalam ia begadang. Sepanjang malam. Selama malam Natal berlangsung, ia hanya duduk diam di mejanya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan mata. Hal ini jelas membuat Ludwig sang adik kelabakan dan nyaris menuduhnya mempunyai kepribadian ganda; biasanya Gilbert adalah mesin penghasil desibel terbaik.

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Gilbert.

Antonio. Ya, pasti aristokrat Mediteranian itu penyebabnya. Sadar-sadar, ia sudah meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Menangis pelan. Ia bahkan sudah tak memerdulikan harga dirinya. Dia merindukannya. Dia merindukan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Isakan itu menyayat hati. Namun ia berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya tak ada yang mendengarnya. Ini masalahnya. Salahnya sendiri, jatuh cinta pada sesosok arwah gentayangan. Jatuh cinta.

Hatinya mencelos.

_Oh, Tuhan_. Ia mengacak helaian perak di kepalanya. _Aku benar-benar mencintainya_. Lalu ia duduk, memandang bulan yang bersinar di antara hujan. Malam ini hujan lagi. Tepat seperti setahun yang lalu. Sudah satu tahun yang lalu ... tapi setiap sentuhan Antonio masih terasa di tubuhnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia ke mansion di pinggiran kota itu untuk uji nyali.

Kenapa malah jatuh cinta?

"Kenapa melamun?"

Suara Arthur menyadarkannya, ia sontak terkejut dan menatap tak suka pada kolega-nya itu. "Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang berfikir."

Arthur mengangkat bahunya, "Pesankan sesuatu untuk kita, gih." Ujar sang _Brit_ seraya menunjuk counter dengan dagunya. Gilbert mendesah malas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak memesan dua gelas teh Ceylon untuknya dan Arthur.

Saat ia sampai di counter, cengiran lebar dari pelayan Mediteranian itu menyapanya. Dan ia membelalak saat itu juga, di saat yang sama, si pelayan beriris hijau terang juga nampak terkejut melihatnya. Hingga suara yang sudah lama ia rindukan kembali beresonansi di telinganya; "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Perlahan, sudut bibir Gilbert tertarik membuat senyuman. "... ya, kurasa kita memang pernah bertemu."

Ha, sepertinya ia harus belajar lebih banyak soal reinkarnasi pada Arthur.

.

.

_**Cinta selalu menunjukkan caranya untuk membuat kita terkesima**_

_**~FINISH~**_

.

.

Hiyah, selamat Natal, semuanya! ^^

Walau saya tidak merayakan, orang-orang abstrak ini *lirik sadis ke kiri kanan* turut meramaikan malam Natal tahun ini. Yah, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk mereka. Mungkin juga ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantu saya mempelajari sejarah Eropa yang ... astaganagahpanjangsekaleeh W(OAO W) oh, ini OS terpanjang yang pernah saya publish, hampir 6K =_=d semoga Anda semua tidak sakit mata membacanya

Ini masuk rate-T, kan, minna? Duh, Spagna, maaf ya ... saya jadiin kamu hantu lagi #pelukSpain #dilempartomat

Saya punya kuis, nih ... siapa pelayan yang 'memergoki' aksi Alfonso? Gampang benget, yah -,,- yang pertama kali jawab dan jawabannya bener bakal saya kabulin request-nya, saya menerima semua request kecuali satu; straight dan nyotalia, serius.

Review?

And ...

Merry Christmas all!


End file.
